Dawn and Dusk
by Imikat
Summary: Dawnpetal and Duskshine are new warriors of ThunderClan. Everything seems thing, but danger lurks just around the corner. Rated for battles and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Allegiances**

**Leader-** Sootstar, black-and-white tom with yellow eyes.

**Deputy-** Eaglewing, light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Medicine cat-** Brightstorm, ginger she-cat with green eyes.

_Apprentice, Ravenfeather_

**Warriors**

Hawktalon, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Stormheart, grey tom with amber eyes.

Mistystream, blue grey she-cat with forest green eyes.

Lionfrost, golden tom with white paws and icy blue eyes.

Foxnose, red tom with a white tail tip and yellow eyes.

Darkpelt, black and dark grey tom with yellow eyes.

Silverfeather, fluffy silver tabby with white patches and blue eyes.

Rainfur, blue-grey tom with amber eyes.

_Apprentice, Sandpaw_

Icetail, white tom with black muzzle, tail and ears with green eyes.

Cherrywhisker, cream she-cat with pale ginger paws and underbelly with green eyes.

Mouseheart, pale brown tom with bright green eyes.

Robinflight, dark ginger-and-white she-cat with amber eyes.

_Apprentice, Nightpaw_

Duskshine, brown she-cat with a few white spots and blue eyes.

Dawnpetal, pale grey she-cat with green eyes.

**Apprentices**

Nightpaw, black tom with yellow eyes.

Sandpaw, pale ginger she-cat with green eyes.

**Queens**

Pineheart, light brown she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes. Mother of Stormhearts' kits, Birdkit, Oak-kit and Ashkit.

Spottedfur, white she-cat with small black spots all over her except for her creamy underbelly with amber eyes. Mother of Mouseheart's kits, Leafkit and Whitekit.

**Kits**

Birdkit, silver she-cat with green eyes.

Oak-kit, dark brown tom with amber eyes.

Ashkit, dark, almost black, grey tom with yellow eyes.

Leafkit, brown she-cat with black legs and tail with a white muzzle and blue eyes with a beautiful long tail.

Whitekit, all white tom except for a black smudge between his amber eyes.

**Elders**

Marshstripe, murky she-cat with a black stripe down her back.

Snowbreeze, scrawny, once-pretty, white she-cat with blind blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

1

Warriors

The sun was high in the sky when Dawnpetal awoke. Duskshine was already awake, grooming herself.

"You're awake!" she purred. "This is so exciting, we're warriors!"

"Yeah," she yawned. "Warriors."

"You don't sound very excited." Duskshine frowned.

"I'm just tired. It really is great, I'm so happy!" she purred, licking a knot out of her fur.

"Good. I'm going outside, see if I can join a patrol or something, as a warrior." She giggled, padding away.

Dawnpetal finished washing and crept out into a green-leaf day. She stretched, letting the golden rays warm her stiff muscles. She looked around and spotted her sister gathering around Eaglewing with all the other cats hoping for a patrol.

"Hey." She purred, joining them.

Duskshine's eyes shone when she saw her. "Dawnpetal! We can go on patrol together!"

"Dawnpetal, Duskshine, Hawktalon and Nightpaw, go on a hunting patrol!" ordered Eaglewing.

The sisters did as they told. She could tell Duskshine was trying not to give a kit-like bounce. She rolled her eyes at her enthusiasm but she was grinning as well.

"You're leading Dawnpetal," mewed Hawktalon. "Where should we go?"

Warmth spread through her. She was a natural leader and was glad she had been given a chance.

"We should split up, four cats might scare away the prey." She mewed.

"Okay, I'll take Nightpaw." Hawktalon replied.

"We'll meet back here later," Dawnpetal purred. "Come on Duskshine."

"Ah, this is such a nice day!" exclaimed Duskshine.

"Quiet, we're hunting." She hissed, getting into a hunter's crouch. She caught a mouse quickly.

"Nice catch!" purred Duskshine.

"Thanks." She mewed burying the mouse.

It didn't take long or her to catch another thrush, a couple of voles and another mouse. Duskshine caught a squirrel, a robin, three mice and a vole.

"We should head back," she suggested.

Duskshine nodded. "Sure! We have plenty of prey now!"

Hawktalon and Nightpaw were already there, sharing tongues together.

"Sorry, did we make you wait long?" the grey she-cat asked.

"No, we just got here. You too caught a lot, well done." Hawktalon purred.

"Thanks!" mewed Duskshine before she could get a word in.

Dawnpetal let out an _mrrow_ of amusement. "Thank you, Hawktalon. Let's go back to camp, we have plenty of prey." They had caught a lot too.

"Wow, look at all that prey!" squeaked Birdkit, tumbling out of the nursery. "Can I have a mouse? I _love_ mice!"

"Here, Birdkit!" Duskshine mewed, chucking a fat mouse to her after depositing the rest of her prey on the already large pile. "Share with your litter-mates!"

"Thanks!" yelped Birdkit, running over to Oak-kit and Ashkit.

"Kits are so cute." She sighed.

"Duskshine, do you want kits?" Dawnpetal whispered.

She smiled sheepishly. "Yeah…"

"Is there a tom you like?"

"You can keep a secret, can't you?" Duskshine asked seriously.

Dawnpetal nodded.

"I've liked Rainfur for a while now." She admitted.

"How long?"

"Since we first became apprentices. Even though he's a moon older than me, I thought I'd tell him when I became a warrior…" she gulped.

"Well, you're a warrior now. You need to tell him." She insisted.

"But, what if he says no?" Duskshine whimpered.

"You do so many other things without a thought, you can do this. Promise me you'll tell him!" Dawnpetal demanded.

She sighed. "I promise, Dawnpetal. I'll tell him."

"Good. Go on, then. He's over there."

"What!? Not now!" she exclaimed.

"I know, I know," Dawnpetal purred.

"Dawnpetal, please come to my den." Sootstar.

She returned her sisters confused stare before following the leader into his den.

"Dawnpetal, I would like you to mentor Whitekit." Sootstar mewed, straight to the point.

"Sootstar, I'm honoured, but why me? I only just became a warrior!" she pointed out.

"Yes, but you are wise and gentle. Even if you don't have as much experience as older warriors I know you'll make a great mentor." He praised her.

"Thank you so much, Sootstar. I promise I will teach Whitekit everything I know." She mewed.

"I know you will. You may leave now, Dawnpetal. And good luck. The ceremony will be held two sunrises from now."

"Goodbye and thank you again, Sootstar."

_I'm going to be a mentor!_ She longed to tell Duskshine but she knew her sister would have to wait for a couple of sunrises.

"So? What did he want?" Duskshine asked.

"I can't tell you, but it's good, don't worry."

"Why can't you tell me?" she wailed. "I want to know!"

"Duskshine, we're warriors, not kits. You can wait a bit." She sighed.

She pouted. "Fine. I'll wait, but I won't tell Rainfur until I know!"

"No. You promised you'd tell him." She hissed.

"You didn't say when!" She argued, her brown fur beginning to bristle.

"Fine!" _I guess it's only a couple of sunrises._

A couple of sunrises passed quickly enough and soon she was waking up on the day of Whitekit and Leafkit's apprenticeship. Her eyes shone with excitement as she thought about being a mentor. _I can only hope I'm ready._

She padded into the warm light. Duskshine was still fast asleep. She had to remind her to tell Rainfur about her feelings after the ceremony. She felt she could hardly just sit and wait all day so she left to hunt.

The sun was hot on Dawnpetal's fur and prey practically ran into her claws. It was when she had caught a lot when she decided to renew the scent marks. She needed to keep serving her clan.

"Halt!" a cat snarl. She turned to see a ShadowClan patrol stepping out of the shade of a pine tree. "What are you doing?"

"I'm renewing the scent marks. I haven't crossed the border." She sighed.

A black apprentice sniffed. "Yeah, but you were going too. It would be just the kind of thing ThunderClan scum would do!" her claws slid out of their sheaths in her white paws.

"Shadepaw, back off," sighed a ginger tom. He turned back to her. "Just don't cross the border."

The apprentice's blue eyes flashed angrily but she didn't mew another word, unless hissing and muttering under her breath counted.

"Thank you, Flamefur. And no, I won't cross the border." She mewed, easily hiding her frustration.

"Make sure you don't." the patrol supposedly left, but she knew they were watching.

She renewed the scent marks as she had planned and left the border. _Why are ShadowClan so edgy? Something must be going on…_

"Nice catch, Dawnpetal," mewed Hawktalon. "It's been a slow day."

"Yeah," she sighed. "It's not even noon yet."

"Dawnpetal! Hawktalon!" yowled Leafkit. "We're going to be apprentices today! Then you'll have to call me Leaf_paw_."

"We don't have to call you that yet." She purred, secretly feeling glad she got her calmer brother, Whitekit, who was padding out of the nursery.

"Whitekit! Let's play!" she squeaked leaping on him.

Although he was calm, he always loved to play with his sister. She watched the kits scuffle and a purr rumbled in her throat.

"Can I tell you something, Dawnpetal?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied. "I won't tell, unless you want me to."

"No, I don't. The whole clan will know soon anyway. I'm going to mentor Leafkit." He whispered.

"Really? Good luck!" she purred. "I'm mentoring Whitekit."

He clucked his tongue. "You got the easy one."

At that moment Duskshine emerged, yawning.

"Duskshine? Don't tell me you only just woke up!" she exclaimed.

She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Dawnpetal."

She rolled her eyes, padding over to her sister. "You should save that for the deputy. If she finds out you've been asleep this long then you're crow-food!" she laughed.

"Ugh, you're right. Best not to let him know." She giggled.

At last the time finally came when Sootstar called the clan together. Whitekit and Leafkit's pelts were sleek and shiny. They sat at the front of the crowd, eyes bright.

"Leafkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Leafpaw. You're mentor will be Hawktalon. I hope Hawktalon will pass down all he knows onto you."

Sootstar turned to Hawktalon. "Hawktalon, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Lionfrost, and you have shone yourself to be strong and brave. You will be the mentor of Leafpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to Leafpaw."

He stepped forwards and touched noses with Leafpaw then they drew to one corner.

Sootstar turned to the next kit. "Whitekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Whitepaw. You're mentor will be Dawnpetal. I hope Dawnpetal will pass down all she knows onto you."

She was barely able to contain her excitement, and even drowned out the mutterings that such a new warrior had an apprentice, as Sootstar turned to her. "Dawnpetal, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Darkpelt, and you have shone yourself to be wise and gentle. You will be the mentor of Whitepaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to Whitepaw."

She touched noses with her new apprentice and the clan cheered their names: "Whitepaw! Leafpaw!"

"Hold on," it was Foxnose. "There are many older warriors who deserve an apprentice and she was only made a warrior a few days ago! How come she gets an apprentice?"

The leader calmly turned to him. "Because believe she has the _patience_ and wisdom to be a great leader."

_Mrows _of laughter echoed around the clearing and Foxnose sat down, embarrassed. She let out a chuckle herself as she drew Whitepaw into the corner.

Whitepaw looked at her, waiting to be told what to do. Leafpaw was bouncing around Hawktalon squealing; "What are we doing? What are we doing?"

"Now, Whitepaw. For today we're exploring the territory." She mewed, easily slipping into role.

He nodded. "Can Hawktalon and Leafpaw come?"

Hawktalon looked over. "I don't mind."

"Very well, Hawktalon and Leafpaw will come with us," she mewed. "Let's go, everyone."

And so began her first day as a mentor.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I know this chapter is short, but oh well.**_

2

Confession

Duskshine was face-to-face with Dawnpetal, who'd just returned with Whitepaw, Hawktalon and Leafpaw.

"That was it. I wasn't allowed to tell I was a mentor. So, you know." Dawnpetal mewed. It was obvious what that meant.

"Alright, in a minute," she sighed. "You're so lucky! A mentor already? Awesome!"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm glad I got Whitepaw, he's easy."

The two were sharing tongues outside the warrior's den.

"Hawktalon's got his paws full with Leafpaw." She agreed.

"Well, I'm tired. Good night, Duskshine. And remember what you need to do." She mewed padding into the warrior's den.

"Good night." She looked up at the sky, darkened with the approach of night. Rainfur was eating by the fresh-kill pile.

_Now!_ She managed to make her paws carry her over to Rainfur. "Hey, Rainfur. What's up?"

"I was just eating," he purred. "Do you want to share?"

"Yeah!" she mewed. "Thanks!" _This is nice._

"So, you're finally a warrior." He grinned.

"Don't say finally, you've only been a warrior for a moon!" she giggled.

"I know, I know." He laughed.

They ate together happily, though she dreaded the moment she'd have to tell him.

"Well, good night, Duskshine." He yawned.

"Wait, do you want to take a walk?" she blurted out. "The forest looks really nice at night."

"Oh, okay. That sounds fun."

"Great! Follow me!" she mewed, bouncing away in the lead. _I did it! Now, the hard part…_

Moonlight shone off the leaves and Rainfur's deep amber eyes. She swallowed. "Rainfur, I wanted to talk to you, now we're alone."

"Yes?" he mewed innocently.

_Please don't ruin our relationship. Please say we can still be friends!_ She pleaded inside her head.

Duskshine took a deep breath. "Rainfur, I love you."

His eyes widened and she winced inside her head. But then his eyes softened.

"I love you too, Duskshine." He declared.

"Y-you do!?" she exclaimed. "But, I…"

He chuckled. "Why don't we go back to camp?"

"Sure!" she purred. _Yes, yes, YES! I'm in!_

He walked close to her, pelts brushing. Her heart was pounding. _Is this for real? Does he really like me?_

She decided to just accept it. If something went wrong, she always had her sister, Dawnpetal. Duskshine purred. Yes, everything was going to be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

3

Battle training

Dawnpetal blinked open her eyes. _Did Duskshine do it?_ It was the one thought on her mind as she padded out of the warrior's den. She saw them sharing prey and purred. Her gaze swept the camp and she quickly located Whitepaw play-fighting with Leafpaw.

"Whitepaw!" she called. "Battle training!"

He immediately mewed goodbye to his sister and padded over. His amber eyes glimmered with excitement at what could only be his first battle training session.

The mossy clearing was empty when they arrived.

"Okay, Whitepaw, I'm going to teach you a very basic move," she instructed. "You need to copy me."

Quickly she ducked under the young apprentice and hooked his legs out from under him. He yelped and fell to the floor.

"Wow! I didn't see that coming!" he mewed.

"That's good. You don't want the enemy to know what you're going to do." She purred.

"Should I try now?" Whitepaw asked.

"Yes," she mewed, standing in front of him. "When you're ready."

The white tom narrowed his eyes, nodding. He seemed completely focused and she was taken off guard when he ducked under her belly, easily hooking her legs from under her.

"Did I do it right? Did I hurt you?" he asked, worry in his voice.

"I'm fine," she purred. "You were great! You're a very fast learner."

"Thank you, Dawnpetal." He purred, his eyes shone at the praise.

"Now, let's keep practicing that move," she mewed. "You did it very well, but let's go over it a few more times."

So they did. And, of course, he performed it perfectly each time.

"I'm teaching you a new move now," she mewed. "Like the last time, copy me."

She dashed past his side, swiping a sheathed paw along his flank. He yelped and stumbled to one side before regaining his balance. Then Whitepaw swiped a sheathed paw along flank then, as she stumbled, ducked under her belly to pull her paws out from under her.

She dropped her full wait on him and he squeaked, crawling out on his belly.

"Nice move," she purred. "But I'm still a full warrior."

He grinned slightly, looking embarrassed.

They practiced fighting for a while before she decided they should stop.

"You need to rest," she mewed. "Let's go back, the sun is high in the sky."

"Okay." He mewed.

"You did very well," she purred as they padded back. "I'm impressed."

"Thank you." He mewed, happiness clear in his voice.

Dawnpetal looked around for her sister when they returned, frowning when she couldn't find her.

"Duskshine is on patrol," Hawktalon called. "She left not long ago."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for telling me," she mewed. "Who was on the patrol?"

"Lionfrost, Mistystream, Rainfur, Robinflight and, of course, Duskshine." He told her.

_Rainfur…_ "That's nice for her."

"Yeah. What did you do with Whitepaw?"

"Battle training. He's really good at it, a fast learner, too." She purred.

"I tried to teach Leafpaw how to hunt," he grunted. "We didn't come back with much prey."

She giggled. "A bit noisy?"

"Very noisy." They both laughed.

"I'm going to get some fresh-kill," she mewed, after she had stopped laughing. "Would you like some, or have you eaten?"

"That sounds great, I'm starving!" he purred.

Dawnpetal padded over to the fresh-kill pile and picked a plump squirrel. Her mouth watered and she gladly accepted the first bite offer Hawktalon gave her.

He took the next bite. As they ate they talked.

"It's strange. I really haven't been a warrior for long, yet I have an apprentice." She mused.

"It's because you have the right qualities," he pointed out. "You would make a great leader."

"You really think so?" she gasped.

"Yeah, I do," he purred. "I know the clan would do great with you in charge."

"That's nice of you," she purred. "But I'll never be leader."

"Why not?" he asked. "Dawnstar sure sounds nice."

She ate the last bit. "You flatter me, Hawktalon."

"Dawnpetal!" Duskshine yelled. "I'm back!"

"See you later, Hawktalon," she purred.

"Bye." He mewed.

"Don't yell." Dawnpetal sighed.

She shrugged. "I'm excited though!"

"Oh! How did it go?" she asked.

"Amazing!" she squealed quietly. "We're mates!"

"Duskshine, I'm so happy for you!" she purred.

"Thanks, Dawnpetal," she mewed. "Oh, Lionfrost has already told him."

"Huh?"

"We found something on the WindClan border, Lionfrost went to tell Sootstar." She informed.

"What did you find?" Dawnpetal asked, immediately alert.

"Well, Sootstar will probably call a meeting."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here below Highledge for a clan meeting!" yowled Sootstar.

She moved with the crowd and sat near the front as he began his announcement.

"Lionfrost's patrol discovered something on the WindClan border. Dead prey! A carcass covered with WindClan stench was found under a bush." He rolled a bloody mess of bones and feathers radiating WindClan stench.

Dawnpetal snarled angrily and her claws slid out of their sheaths as she thought of a WindClan warrior hiding under a bush, eating ThunderClan prey. She re-composed herself quicker than the others, although her fury bubbled inside her.

"The gathering is soon, I will announce it then. We will decide what to do then."

"We should fight!" roared Darkpelt. "Put those fox-hearts in their place!"

"Perhaps we will, however I have already made my decision. The meeting is over." He leaped down.

"This is strange," she muttered. "I think WindClan want a battle."

"Maybe, but we don't have to worry about that till the gathering," she yawned. "Well, see you around, Dawnpetal."

"Bye, Duskshine." She mewed.

Her head was spinning. Were they going to battle WindClan? Should she do more battle training with Whitepaw?

Dawnpetal sighed, heading to the warrior's den to rest. It was just too much to think about right now, maybe a nap would sort it out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Phew! I finally uploaded! Sorry for taking so long. :'D**

4

Gathering

Duskshine leaped onto the slimy trunk after Rainfur. She dug her claws in as she began to slip, regaining her balance.

"Whoa!" she whispered to herself. "That was close."

Rainfur, of course, heard. "Careful, Duskshine." He purred.

"Thanks!" she grinned.

"Get a move on, you snail!" snarled Darkpelt.

She rolled her eyes but padded along the trunk, carefully. She sprung onto the sandy shore, Darkpelt right behind her.

Sootstar signalled with his tail for them to follow him through the bushes. He bounded forwards and the rest of the clan followed.

The cats going to the gathering were:

Sootstar,

Eaglewing,

Brightstorm,

Ravenfeather,

Dawnpetal,

Darkpelt

Duskshine,

Mistystream,

Lionfrost,

Icetail,

Robinflight,

Rainfur,

Silverfeather,

Mouseheart,

Nightpaw,

And Sandpaw.

The only other clan there were WindClan. Instead of mingling and sharing tongues like they normally did at gathering each clan sat and glared at the other from a little bit away.

Duskshine sat uncomfortably as a WindClan apprentice determinedly glared at her.

"Don't worry. Soon the other clans will be here." Rainfur mewed. She nodded her agreement.

After a wait that seemed to take moons RiverClan arrived. The cats were obviously curious about the hostility between ThunderClan and WindClan.

Then ShadowClan arrived soon after and the gathering began.

"I will speak first!" Sootstar mewed.

Oakstar of ShadowClan and Waterstar of RiverClan nodded, but Heatherstar lashed her tail.

"Is something wrong, Heatherstar?" Waterstar asked.

"No. Get on with it!" Heatherstar hissed.

Sootstar stepped up. "WindClan stole prey from ThunderClan!"

Immediately yowls of protest rose from WindClan.

"Maybe we have," Heatherstar mewed, bringing gasps of surprise from the crowd. "But maybe that's because WindClan needs the prey and ThunderClan shouldn't even be in the forest!"

"This is ridiculous!" Sootstar yowled, above the sound 0f ThunderClan hissing and WindClan cheering. "We have every right to be in the forest."

Duskshine added her voice to the others, yowling with all her might until her lungs felt like they were going to burst. She had to stop, along with many others.

"Heatherstar, you have no place to decide which clans should or shouldn't be in the forest." Oakstar mewed. Sootstar flashed him a grateful glance.

"This is between me and Sootstar!" She yowled. "ThunderClan must leave the forest or WindClan will fight!"

Duskshine's head shot up and she watched with fear as dark, stormy clouds covered the normally bright moon.

"StarClan is angry!" Waterstar mewed. "The gathering is over!"

She leaped down and lead her cats away. Oakstar went after her. Then Heatherstar. Then Sootstar.

Duskshine raced alongside the rest of her clan. "I can't believe Heatherstar said that!" She hissed to Dawnpetal.

She nodded her agreement. "I'm not looking forwards to the battle. There'll be one for sure."

She shuddered. "Dawnpetal, what will we do?"

"I don't know," she replied. "But I'm going to give Whitepaw more battle training.

Duskshine nodded. Now it was certain. ThunderClan and WindClan were at war.

4

Gathering

Duskshine leaped onto the slimy trunk after Rainfur. She dug her claws in as she began to slip, regaining her balance.

"Whoa!" she whispered to herself. "That was close."

Rainfur, of course, heard. "Careful, Duskshine." He purred.

"Thanks!" she grinned.

"Get a move on, you snail!" snarled Darkpelt.

She rolled her eyes but padded along the trunk, carefully. She sprung onto the sandy shore, Darkpelt right behind her.

Sootstar signalled with his tail for them to follow him through the bushes. He bounded forwards and the rest of the clan followed.

The cats going to the gathering were:

Sootstar,

Eaglewing,

Brightstorm,

Ravenfeather,

Dawnpetal,

Darkpelt

Duskshine,

Mistystream,

Lionfrost,

Icetail,

Robinflight,

Rainfur,

Silverfeather,

Mouseheart,

Nightpaw,

And Sandpaw.

The only other clan there were WindClan. Instead of mingling and sharing tongues like they normally did at gathering each clan sat and glared at the other from a little bit away.

Duskshine sat uncomfortably as a WindClan apprentice determinedly glared at her.

"Don't worry. Soon the other clans will be here." Rainfur mewed. She nodded her agreement.

After a wait that seemed to take moons RiverClan arrived. The cats were obviously curious about the hostility between ThunderClan and WindClan.

Then ShadowClan arrived soon after and the gathering began.

"I will speak first!" Sootstar mewed.

Oakstar of ShadowClan and Waterstar of RiverClan nodded, but Heatherstar lashed her tail.

"Is something wrong, Heatherstar?" Waterstar asked.

"No. Get on with it!" Heatherstar hissed.

Sootstar stepped up. "WindClan stole prey from ThunderClan!"

Immediately yowls of protest rose from WindClan.

"Maybe we have," Heatherstar mewed, bringing gasps of surprise from the crowd. "But maybe that's because WindClan needs the prey and ThunderClan shouldn't even be in the forest!"

"This is ridiculous!" Sootstar yowled, above the sound 0f ThunderClan hissing and WindClan cheering. "We have every right to be in the forest."

Duskshine added her voice to the others, yowling with all her might until her lungs felt like they were going to burst. She had to stop, along with many others.

"Heatherstar, you have no place to decide which clans should or shouldn't be in the forest." Oakstar mewed. Sootstar flashed him a grateful glance.

"This is between me and Sootstar!" She yowled. "ThunderClan must leave the forest or WindClan will fight!"

Duskshine's head shot up and she watched with fear as dark, stormy clouds covered the normally bright moon.

"StarClan is angry!" Waterstar mewed. "The gathering is over!"

She leaped down and lead her cats away. Oakstar went after her. Then Heatherstar. Then Sootstar.

Duskshine raced alongside the rest of her clan. "I can't believe Heatherstar said that!" She hissed to Dawnpetal.

She nodded her agreement. "I'm not looking forwards to the battle. There'll be one for sure."

She shuddered. "Dawnpetal, what will we do?"

"I don't know," she replied. "But I'm going to give Whitepaw more battle training.

Duskshine nodded. Now it was certain. ThunderClan and WindClan were at war.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow. Sorry for the long wait. I got writer's block and decided to go ahead with this part. Enjoy :3**

5

Kits

Dawnpetal yawned, padding out of her den. She blinked in shock as she realized it was sun-high.

"Who's lazy now?" Duskshine laughed from where she sharing tongues with Rainfur.

Dawnpetal flattened her ears, but she was smiling. She turned round as Birdkit crashed into her. "Ra!"

"Oh no!" she wailed, collapsing. "I've been beaten!"

"Oakclaw, my loyal deputy, should I let her go?" Birdkit purred.

"I don't think so, Birdstar. We should keep her as our prisoner."

"No! Let's get her!" Ashkit cried.

"Wait for us, Ashpelt!" Birdkit and Oak-kit screeched.

She trembled, pretending to be beaten as they attacked her.

"Kits!" Pineheart called. "Come here please!"

They obediently scrambled over to Pineheart. Instead of going to the nursery like Dawnpetal thought Pineheart led them out of camp. She didn't know why, but she felt a prickle of worry. Dawnpetal slunk after them.

Mouseheart was on guard and looked up, surprised when he saw her anxious expression and tense muscles.

"Dawn-" She shoved her tail in Mouseheart's mouth before he could say her whole name.

"Be quiet!" She hissed and then crept after the queen.

They travelled for a long time until Ashkit spoke. "Pineheart, where are we going?"

"Be quiet!" she snarled. The kits recoiled from her sharp tongue. "If you're so urgent to start now, then so be it. Ashkit, come forwards."

The little grey kit stepped forwards. She held her breath, trying to tell herself there was nothing to worry about. Pineheart was their mother; she would never to anything to hurt them. She would protect them.

Dawnpetal's hope smashed into a million pieces as Pineheart raked her claws up Ashkit's chest. He was dead instantly, blood pooling around him.

"Ashkit!" Birdkit wailed.

"No!" Oak-kit screamed.

"You next." Pineheart pulled Birdkit towards her with a claw.

"Leave Birdkit alone!" Dawnpetal yowled, bursting from the bushes. She crashed into the queen, screaming and yelled as she raked Pineheart's pelt with her claws.

Eventually she managed to push Dawnpetal of her. She snarled, lashing her tail. "How could you, Pineheart?"

Pineheart threw her off. "Go away, you pesky she-cat! This between me and them."

"Them? You mean your kits, who you tried to kill?" Her gaze drifted to Ashkit's small, bloody body covered in dust. "And it's too late for one of them."

"Good," Pineheart hissed. Suddenly she pounced, leaping onto Dawnpetal's back. She shrieked as thorn-sharp claws raked her ears. A few moons in the nursery hadn't dulled her fighting skills. "I want them dead. They remind me too much of their despicable father. I never wanted kits anyway!"

"Stormheart isn't despicable!" She yowled, throwing of the queen.

"He is!" Pineheart's eyes burned with hatred and anger. In their depths pain as well. "The queen, Heatherbreeze, from WindClan. He mated with her and now she has his kits."

Dawnpetal gaped, mouth wide with shock. She froze, unable to do anything as Pineheart moved towards her.

"It'll get out. The whole clan will know about him soon. But not about this. All ThunderClan will believe is that poor Dawnpetal and Ashkit were killed by a fox." She sneered, flexing her blood-stained claws. She was obviously taking this opportunity to frighten Dawnpetal.

"They won't believe it," Dawnpetal thanked StarClan her mew didn't shake. "Ashkit was killed by a warrior, the marks prove it, and there's no scent of fox."

"I have my ways." Was all she said before lunging for her again.

Dawnpetal spun around, breaking out of her trance, leaving Pineheart with no cat to slash at with her claws. Dawnpetal sunk her fangs into her tail, shaking her head to clear some blood that leaking into her eyes from her ears. She felt Pineheart's tail being ripped from her teeth so she let go. Immediately she ducked, dodging a blow at the side of her head, racing under the light brown she-cat, pulling her legs from under her.

"Dawnpetal! Pineheart!" A familiar mew called out.

Both heads turned to see Eaglewing leading a patrol of Lionfrost and Foxnose. "What's going on here?"

"Pineheart killed her kit!" Dawnpetal cried quickly, before the other cat could speak. "Look, over there. Ashkit is dead." Her voice choked up. Lionfrost broke the silence.

"Pineheart, you piece of filth! Mouse-dung! How could you do this? Now Ashkit will never know the joys of being a warrior!" Lionfrost yowled. The tom's golden fur was bristling.

"That's enough," Eaglewing mewed sharply. "Lionfrost, Foxnose, guard Pineheart. We're taking her back to camp. I will carry Ashkit. Dawnpetal, I know you're injured but could you watch Birdkit and Oak-kit? We'll come back in a minute."

"Of course." She meowed wearily.

The padding of the cat's paws faded into the distance and she was left with the two kits, silver and brown fur brushing as they huddled together in fear. Dawnpetal gently wrapped her tail around them. "Don't worry. Pineheart can't hurt you anymore. I'll look after you."


End file.
